The objectives of the proposed research are to investigate the metabolism and toxicity of carbon tetrachloride and benzene, the role of sulfhydryl compounds in carbon tetrachloride toxicity and the mechanism of alcohol potentiation of carbon tetrachloride toxicity. The studies will be carried out using intact animals, isolated cell preparations and isolated enzymes and will emphasize reaction mechanisms.